Sobre destino y terapias
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Cuando en la vida te topas tres veces con la misma persona es cuando empiezas a creer en el destino. Ellos en el pasado apenas cruzaban mirada pero ahora parecían concordar y abrir sus sentimientos tras largas charlas. Si en el pasado le hubieran dicho que se enamoraría de Nagisa Hazuki se hubiera reído.


**_Este fic fue una petición de un anónimo en mi ASK y si lo tomé fue por que me pareció un reto interesante y resultó ser algo agradable escribir sobre ellos. Denle una oportunidad y disfruten de la lectura de esta minihistoria de Sousuke x Nagisa en el futuro. _**

**_._**

.

.

.

Había estado reacio a la idea de hacerlo pero mucha había sido la insistencia de su mejor amigo. Realmente quería volver a nadar a su lado.

Pero jamás contempló ni calculó que las cosas se suscitarían de esa manera, no pensó que tras las recriminaciones y hostigamientos de Rin pronto estaría en esas terapias para sanar su hombro anexando el hecho de que tendría una aventura con su terapeuta, que para colmo era un hombre y no cualquier hombre, si no que se trataba de él, de ese chico entre todos. Para Sousuke en un principio fue mera curiosidad, después se dio cuenta que era atracción y al final envolviéndolo bajo su cuerpo, escuchándole pedir más supo que había sido cruelmente engañado y deliciosamente seducido por ese chico. Entonces el rubio se encorvaba abrazando su almohada, sonreía como si no supiera que en su malicia lo había hechizado y fingía inocencia con esos ojos rosáceos.

Si, fue muy sorpresivo y cayó en cuenta de las tretas complejas y misteriosas del destino mientras en aquel día de Mayo Nagisa Hazuki se recostaba desnudo contra su pecho acariciándole con los pálidos dedos, perdiéndose en un silencio reconfortante y extraño en él. Lo recordaba perfectamente, se conocían, o al menos de vista, desde que eran pequeños. En ese entonces tenían amigos en común, más específicamente el ya mencionado Rin Matsuoka. Amantes de la natación, ahora amantes en la cama.

Sus pasos volvieron a encontrarse cuando él entró a Samezuka, el otro estaba en Iwatobi. Aun así entre las competencias, encuentros casuales, charlas entrecortadas y rivalidades inesperadas no hubo más, ninguno dijo ni insinuó que podría haber algo entre ellos, parecían tan ajenos y distantes uno de otro.

Pero encontrarse por tercera vez en sus vidas debía ser una señal, fue muy impactante para Sousuke llegar ese día al hospital que Rin le había recomendado entre mensajes. Era la única forma que se comunicaba con su amigo que ahora competía profesionalmente en Australia. Entró al consultorio donde un enfermero deportivo le haría una serie de exámenes pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Nagisa ahí vestido con un traje de, precisamente, enfermero.

—¡Sousuke!— dijo él reconociéndolo al instante y confirmando al moreno de que efectivamente ese rubio era el mismo Nagisa. Ahora el chico era un poco más alto, muy delgado como en aquel entonces, sus cabellos eran solo un poco más largos y estaban recogidos tras su oreja, sus ojos más perfilados y una belleza esplendida. Aun así en sus orbes se notaba la vitalidad de su juventud, la misma energía de cuando niño, un disfraz de inocencia para una mente perversa, así era Nagisa, en eso no había cambiado.

Charlas básicas por parte del moreno, no era de seguirle mucho el rollo pero el otro era un tanto terco y renuente a saber sobre él. Sousuke no tenía una gran vida por lo cual contarle cosas maravillosas de sí mismo a Nagisa estaba de más. En cambio el rubio decía emocionado que había estudiado medicina deportiva mientras seguía en la natación, no era muy bueno así que el puesto de enfermero le calzaba bien. Le gustaba ayudar a los competidores a recuperarse aunque a veces era frustrante no lograrlo, verlos ceder.

Un trabajo exhaustivo emocionalmente, a decir verdad.

Nagisa al saber que Sousuke luchaba por recuperarse se autoimpuso el reto de lograrlo, de verlo nadar pronto con esa fortaleza destructiva que tenía en su adolescencia. Palpaba su hombro, le daba indicaciones y le apoyaba a nadar sin lastimarle. Recomendaciones, medicinas, mucho esmero y dedicación era lo que Nagisa cita tras cita médica ponía en Sousuke. Este lo valoró, abrió un poco su corazón, le contó su frustración y se sorprendió al ver al pequeño rubio sollozar, casi como si llorara las lágrimas que en aquel entonces él no pudo derramar.

Un suave abrazo de comprensión, de esos que hacen falta en el mundo, Sousuke le correspondió con un brazo, el sano claro está, y pudo oler el cabello de Nagisa que tenía aroma a fresillas. Fijarse en esos detalles fue novedoso y revitalizante para él.

Pronto fue el turno de Nagisa de contarle detalles de su vida, realmente la medicina no era su vocación en un principio pero la soledad le aterraba, le abrumaba, saber que Rei iría a estudiar lejos aquella carrera significaba verse solo y entonces le siguió. A esas alturas en que Rei le iba tan bien y ahora estaba trabajando en el extranjero entendió que no siempre habrá gente a su lado, que a veces tiene que ver por sí mismo. Fuera de toda idea Nagisa siguió haciendo amigos y superó la lejanía de sus tres compañeros de Iwatobi. Igual estaba en contacto con ellos, a todos les iba de maravilla. Encontró amor por su profesión, gusto al ayudar, se dedicó a fondo a ello y ni que decir que sus padres estaban más que orgullosos de sus logros.

Entonces la conversación se estancó, siguieron otras charlas después y algunas sesiones en las que Sousuke iba en mejoría. Su hombro no se recuperaría totalmente pero al menos podría seguir nadando en competencias no tan demandantes y reencontrarse con Rin.

Era su última terapia, después de eso tomaría su camino. Sintió los dedos suaves de Nagisa tocarle el hombro, sus ojos explorar la piel y la zona, verlo entrecerrar los orbes con cierta melancolía. Tal vez fuera de la fortaleza que Nagisa mostraba estaba todo el tiempo sufriendo esa soledad de la que se mofaba. Ver a Sousuke posiblemente le hizo rememorar su juventud, reencontrarse con un fragmento lejano de su pasado.

Llegó la hora de despedirse pero en vez de seguir su camino Sousuke retornó en sus pasos. Nagisa abrió los ojos con sorpresa y más aún al escuchar su petición.

—¿Podríamos salir alguna vez?...

Entonces el rubio sonrojó sus mofletes y asintió bajando un poco la cabeza, incrédulo pero feliz le dijo "Hasta luego" al moreno mientras un latir acelerado le golpeteaba el pecho, a él, a ambos. Y era estúpido estar nervioso, eran conocidos de la infancia, hombres y para colmo muy diferentes. Esa sería solamente una salida a charlar más, se decía Sousuke a si mismo intentando convencerse, aunque aquello sin dudas había sonado como una cita.

Se puso algo no muy fachoso ni muy elegante, algo casual pero atractivo y fue al punto de encuentro que el rubio había sugerido. No se sorprendió en absoluto al ver que se trataba de una especie de antro y mirando la hora fue al sitio donde muchos jóvenes bailaban y bebían. Extraño fue que algunos hombres se abrazaban entre ellos, algunos se besaban y parecían flirtear. Entonces Sousuke supo que se encontraba en un antro gay. Suspiró ¿Acaso era una broma de ese chico? Él no era gay y aquel era el peor lugar para una cita. Se corrigió a si mismo de ese último y contradictorio pensamiento.

Todas sus ideas se fueron al ver al rubio sentado frente a la barra, él se había esmerado en lucir natural pero Nagisa estaba radiante. Pantalón de cuero y camisa desmangada mientras una coleta sostenía su cabello y bebía elegante un vaso de alcohol. Le saludó con la energía de siempre pero el moreno se había hundido en sus pensamientos sabiendo que si había un lugar en el mundo en donde debía estar ese lugar definitivamente era ese porque ver a Nagisa tan hermoso y tener esos pensamientos nada heterosexuales eran las actitudes adecuadas para tener un pase VIP a aquel antro de homosexuales.

Intentó mostrarse tranquilo, le saludó y charlaron ahí en la barra. Obviamente Sousuke descubrió los gustos del rubio quien se disculpó apenado, o fingiendo vergüenza, por haber confundido las cosas. Igual el lugar era agradable y no tenía prejuicios contra los gustos de otros asi que disfruto de una amistosa charla, unos vasos, saludar a gente que conocía al rubio y terminar extrañamente bailando con él.

Los rumores eran ciertos, Nagisa tenía el poder de controlar a las personas y arrastrarlas a hacer idioteces y lo descubrió mientras sentía como el rubio bailaba frente a él pegándose un poco al sentir el mundo de gente a su alrededor. Podían ser movimientos simples pero para Sousuke se veían tan eróticos que de seguir así terminaría excitándose y bueno, tal vez hiriendo de muerte a alguien con la prominencia de sus pantalones.

—¿Podemos ir a otro sitio?...—susurró en su oído y Nagisa se preocupó de que entre el gentío y ajetreo hubiese incomodado al chico. Salieron del lugar, caminaron un poco hasta llegar al auto del moreno y Nagisa se quitó los zapatos muy exhausto dejándolos en el cofre. Se disculpó, llevarlo ahí no fue buena idea y realmente estaba apenado, al menos intentó seguir excusándose más pero no pudo proseguir porque el moreno pronto le devoraba los labios con pasión.

Justo ahí encima del cofre Nagisa cayó pegando la espalda en el frio del metal mientras sus brazos envolvían el cuello del moreno, mientras sentía la protuberancia debajo de los pantalones del otro rozar su cuerpo, haciendo desearle, gimiendo en la necesidad de tenerlo. No pensó que el otro terminaría haciendo aquello, tal vez lo concibió en algún sueño húmedo más no de esa manera y en ese escenario nocturno, ahí bajo las estrellas, tan desesperado y sin haberse arrancado las prendas por completo, a la deriva y sin miedo de ser descubiertos. Tan intenso y cálido, con un dolor punzante en la parte baja que se disolvió en el placer como si fuese una formula, desgarrador, impaciente, necesario. Gemir su nombre al oído solo para recordarle que es real, que lo disfruta, que no se detenga y le entregue más.

Sousuke cayó en la locura y el placer.

Los pies de Nagisa temblorosos tocaron el pavimento mientras acalorado intentaba acomodarse la ropa. Sousuke un poco más tranquilo estaba sentado a su lado de igual forma en el cofre del auto mirando las leves manchas blancas que Nagisa había lanzado en su camisa. El rubio se disculpó, no era necesario, fue un impulso y una necesidad que debía ser saciada. Entonces se quedaron ahí en un silencio inmenso mirando las estrellas, habiendo disfrutado un desplante de su adultez, algo que podían haber llamado error pero prefirieron nombrarlo el inicio de algo indescriptible.

O al menos en ese entonces y en los encuentros después de aquel no habían podido describirlo, entre ellos no había pudor a la hora de tener sexo pero si cuando tenían que darle mentalmente un nombre a ese sentimiento. Solo no podían más, era loco, ni siquiera parecían concordar en nada y sin embargo eso era maravilloso pero ¿Quién daría el primer paso para consumar aquello?

Sousuke tuvo que hacerlo cuando le sentía perder, cuando descubrió que otros chicos rondaban alrededor del rubio cada que salían de fiesta, cada que encontraban chicos y le cuestionaban sobre su presencia haciendo que Nagisa contestase "Es mi amigo" e implantara en ellos una falsa esperanza. Es cierto, Nagisa no tenía oficialmente un novio pero lo tenía a él y no iba a conseguirse a alguien más ¿Cierto?

Solo para asegurase Sousuke le besaba todo lo que podía, le acariciaba hasta donde alcanzaba y arremetía contra él como más disfrutara pero hacer aquello no era motivo suficiente para mantenerlo a su lado. Cuando culminó dentro del chico aquel día de Mayo el rubio le encajó los dedos en la espalda mientras gemía sonoro. Exhaustos en ese momento ambos se miraron y entonces surgieron esas palabras.

—Me gustaría que saliéramos…

Nagisa le cuestionó a donde confuso ante la pregunta y entonces Sousuke notó que no la formuló de buena manera.

—Ser algo más que solo esto…— entonces Nagisa se hizo un ovillo abrazando su almohada y fingiendo inocencia con la mirada. Sousuke supo que había caído ante el rubio, que estaba perdido.

—Tanta formalidad me impresiona..—dijo entre risas dejando de lado la almohada, recostándose en el amplio pecho del moreno y jugando con su dedo en aquella zona — me gusta cómo suena esa idea…

Sousuke no pensaba mucho en el futuro desde que se había lesionado, no tenía metas fijas o algo que seguir pero si en su pasado le hubieran dicho que se encontraría abrazando y amando el cuerpo desnudo y el corazón de Nagisa Hazuki se hubiera reído. Ahora tenía un sueño, o tal vez dos o muchos más y algunos de ellos llevaban estampado el nombre de su rubio terapeuta.


End file.
